


Snaul: the love story between 2 australians

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: golly, is the prequel of the fic: paul mertens vs christian brutal sniper!, and now we thought that paullie wasnt the only one who created monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

Paul mertens was in his home with paullie, llie was drinking a bottle of jack daniels.  
Suddenly the phone started to ring.  
Paullie picked the phone:  
Paullie: hello?, yes, mundy?, I never heard that name in years,found dead?, oh shit, ok,ok.  
Paul:what happened?  
Paullie: well, Pauling told me that Mundy was found dead.  
Paul: mundy…  
Paullie: and we have to go to teufort.  
Paul: ah teufort, It’s been a while since I was 14 yrs old, kidding, but do you remember anyone?  
Paullie: of course, what a way to expend our summer vacation.  
Paul: well let´s go.  
The mertens returned to teufort, they reunited with their tf2 friends, they were now at one of the bases.  
Paullie: yo BLU spy, long time no see!  
BLU spy: oh you, last time I saw you were a little kid.  
Paullie: times change pal, now im 18, im a heavy metal singer, I drink alcohol, do drugs and im a legend!  
BLU spy: and paul?  
Paullie: don’t worry, he´s a tol sober, but, he´s also a legend, he helped me, also he created the tentaspy!.  
Blu spy: I remember that…  
Paullie: its sad that mundy died, a brave RED sniper kicks the bucket..  
Paul: yes, I remember him, I remember the day that I met him, like yesterday…, well, I met him a week ago….


	2. Chapter 2

(flashback starts)  
The merterns were at 2fort, paullie was laughing and running while throwing sticky bombs.  
Paul was running while holding a gun, he ran away from the sentries,then he arrived in one of the forts.  
He saw a man with the RED outfit, paul walked slowly, but suddenly the man quickly pointed paul with his gun.  
???: don’t you dare to stab me, you wanker.  
Paul: im not a spy,sir….  
???: who are you.  
Paul: my name is Paul Nolan mertens, im also from RED team.  
???: oh you aren´t a spy, well, you can call me Mundy.  
Paul: nice to meet you, mundy.  
Paul notice some cristal bottles with a yellow liquid.  
Paul: what are those?  
Mundy: it´s jarate, you can throw them.  
Paul: ok.  
Paul picked a jarate jar and throw it away, then they saw BLU spy.  
BLU spy: is this…MON DIEU!  
Paul and mundy laughed.  
Mundy: let me do that again.  
Mundy picked one of the jars and threw it away, they saw paullie soaked with that yellow liquid and shards of cristal, she was scraming and puking.  
Llie looked at paul and his new friend.  
Paullie: I HOPE THAT MAKING YOUR NEXT JARATE JAR WILL CONTAIN BLOOD AND YOU´RE GONNA REGRET IT!.  
Mundy: is that…your friend?  
Paul:yes.  
Paul looked at Mundy.  
Paul: this is like the beginning of a new friendship.  
(end of flashback)


	3. Chapter 3

BLU spy: I remember that.  
Paullie: I also remember when I met him.  
(flashback 2)  
Mundy was now at the RED base, while walking, he saw someone..  
Paullie: HELLO!  
Mundy:AAAAHHH.  
Paullie: my name is Paula strange mertens, you can call me Paullie.  
Mundy: hi.  
Paullie: are you the one who throw that jar of piss at me.  
Mundy:yes…  
Paullie: don’t worry about that, I wasn’t a spy anyway.  
Then paullie violently grabs Mundy.  
Paullie: but if you do that again, i´ll fucking kill ya.  
(flashback 2 ends).


	4. Chapter 4

Paullie: but he was a good guy anyway.  
Paul: yes.., he and I we had things in common.  
(flashback 3)  
Mundy and paul are doing things together, they were laughing, they spend the day together.  
At night, paul and mundy gazed at the sky full of stars.  
Paul: mundy, the sky is so beautiful, and you know who´s beautiful.  
Mundy: who?  
Paul: you.  
Mundy blushed…  
Mundy: i… have something to say.  
Paul: tell me.  
Mundy: I love you.  
Paul: oh… you´re such an adorable Australian.  
(flashback 3 ends)


	5. Chapter 5

Paul was a bit sad after remembering that flashback.  
Paullie: yeah paul,that´s okay….  
Then proyect 499 appeared.  
499: hi!,are you here for the funeral.  
Paul: yeah.  
499: ohh, I remember that guy, also that day…  
(final flashback)  
Everyone was at 2fort, paullie was at the RED team.  
Paullie: hey scout, do you know where´s paul.  
RED scout: he´s with the BLU team.  
Paullie: ok, nevermind about that.  
499 was there,hearing that conversation, then he ran away.  
Meanwhile, Mundy was doing his sniper things, he was worried that paul wasn’t there.  
Mundy: where´s paul?, im worried, don’t worry about that.  
Then BLU spy disguised as medic went towards him, then BLU spy pulled out a pan and hit mundy, and the RED sniper fell unconscious.  
BLU spy went to his normal form.  
BLU spy: 499!.  
499: y-y-yes?  
Blu spy: take him to our base.  
499: alrighty then.  
499 picked up Mundy´s body.  
499: it reminds me that day that I found someone dead, that person fell off from a tower.  
Later, mundy woke up tied on a chair, he was on a dark room.  
Mundy: where am i?!.  
Mundy heard people, those people came up, one person turned the lights on, mundy realized that he was at the BLU base.  
Mundy: this can´t be happening.  
Then the BLU medic showed a tray with some weapons.  
BLU medic: lets see how much blood is in you.  
And then the torture started, every single BLU team member tortured him.  
BLU Spy went towards the badly injured mundy.  
BLU spy: we have something special for you.  
Mundy was shocked, he saw a figure walking towards him and also he saw a pale creature.  
He recognize that figure: it was paul mertens.  
Paul: you thought that BLU spy worked alone?  
Mundy: how could you…, why you have to do this?  
Paul: because I can, oh Mundy, if there´s someone who loved you…  
Mundy: who´s that creature?  
Paul: oh that´s 499, also known as ``the last thing you see before you die´´.  
499:hi.  
Paul: BLU spy pass me the gun.  
Then paul pointed at mundy with his gun.  
Paul: your worst knightmare…has arrived.  
Then Paul shot mundy.  
Announcer: BLU team has won!.  
BLU spy: 499 take the body outside 2fort and make it like if there was a crime scene.  
Paul walks away from the BLU base, he saw paullie.  
Paullie: your team won, congrats, but…where´s Mundy?  
Paul: I don’t know.  
Paullie: nevermind, maybe he´ll come back, let´s go to your home right.  
Paul: ok.  
499: don’t forget me!  
Paullie: of course 499, let´s go!.  
Later, the mertens were at the train, paul was staring at sky full of stars, paullie sleeping and 499 eating pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

(end of final flashback)  
BLU spy: wait a second!, that happened today!  
Paullie: oh shit, what a twist, did you both kill him?!  
Paul: yes.  
Paullie: ok, paul I know that you wanted some sweet Australian love, but you just screw it, like me!  
Paul: yeah, I was such a dick today.  
Then Paullie noticed that in the window she saw a RED spy burying mundy´s grave.  
Paullie: hey paul, it seems that the RED spy is burying Mundy, you should check it out while we are here.  
Paul: ok.  
Paul went out of the blu Base, he went towards the RED spy.  
Paul: hi there.  
RED spy:hi  
Paul: sorry mate, Im sorry.  
RED spy: it was you who killed mundy?  
Paul: no, it wasn´t me, it was the one armed man.  
Red spy: ok.  
Paul stood at his pal´s grave, but suddenly the ground started to rustle and a hand appeared from the grave.  
Paul screamed like a girl and ran away to the blu  
Base.  
Paul: Holy shit!  
Paullie: what did you saw?  
Paul: mundy´s is back is from the grave,  
Paullie: dude,you shouldn’t take my lsd.  
Paul: nevermind, it was my imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

(flashfoward)  
Now the mertens are with a interviewer in one of those rooms from the building from the epilogue of paul mertens vs the CBS and calm during the shitstorm.  
Music for the background: Sally face OST the calm.

Interviewer: so after that, your dead friend became the freak: Christian brutal sniper.  
Paul: yes.  
Interviewer: and now you killed him, making a seal for the freaks  
Paullie: yup, he became the freak killer  
Interviewer: and how about the internet?  
Paullie: after I saw the content, I thought that Paul was gay...  
Paul: my sexuality is unknown.  
Interviewer: and I thought that paullie was the only one who created monsters,don’t worry about that, well, thanks for that, we´ll air this at channel 2.  
Paul: goodbye  
Paullie: see ya.  
The merts went out of the building, paul went to his car, paullie went to take a bus.  
Paul turn on the radio, the song: the millionaire´s holiday was playing.  
Paul checked the rear-view mirror, he saw the worst, the Christian brutal sniper was behind him.  
Christian brutal sniper: miss me?  
Then cbs grabbed paul and with his knife, he sliced paul´s throat.  
Cbs: hehehehe, it´s like Christmas morning.  
Paul wake up at paullie´s car.  
Paullie: didya have a bad dream,right?   
Paul: what happened?.  
Paullie: dude, we get interviewed, don’t you remember?  
Paul:ah yeah.  
Paullie: calm down, we arrived at BLU base.

Then the mertens returned to the BLU base, spending the day with BLU spy  
The end.  
Story made by skeletonhypetrain.  
Tf2 by valve.


End file.
